nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Watery Grave
'"The Watery Grave" '''is the second episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 71st episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on April 27, 2014. In the backstory episode, Katarina washes up on the shores of 100GL, where the river ends. She was just shot by Rhys in Icicle Creek, but a bullet proof vest saved her. She plots her revenge on Gallifreyan, Rhys, and Niall. Plot Ineva Tubuldume hung up her laundry for the night. The celebrations of Monarchial Victory were dying down in the Harbor. She didn't know why they were celebrating; a district President had died. Ineva glanced around 100 Gingerbread Lane. It was so peaceful at night. The river was pouring into the bay. Fisherman and Water Sanitarium workers were leaving the area now. Lights flickered off along the dock. Closing time. Ineva's husband called to her from inside their apartment. He was going to bed. Ineva stayed on the veranda, the cool Gingerbread breeze sweeping through her. Then she saw something. In the water below, something large gushed into the bay. At a closer glance, she saw it was a human. Ineva hurried down to the dock. She retrieved a large hook from the dock and thrust it out to the sea. The person grabbed it and Ineva reeled them in. The person was a woman with black hair. She was gasping. How far along the river did she travel, Ineva wondered. Just a few? Or did she fall in at the beginning around 2GL? Or even the Capitol? The woman was grabbing her stomach, choking. Ineva told her to wait while she got help. Then the woman found what she was looking for. She grabbed a knife and plunged it into Ineva's heart. Ineva sputtered in horror, blood spurting from her mouth. The woman sliced at her neck. Ineva was kicked into the river. Katarina tossed the knife after her. She straightened and hacked up the last of water. She had just spent 5 hours nearly drowning, all the while thinking of how close she had come to ultimate power and how everything had failed. EVERYTHING. She ducked into the shadows as people noticed the commotion on the dock and ran over to check it out. Katarina needed to get back, but not alone. This time she needed support. And this time she needed to be more prepared. Who knew the gay was capable of murder. Katarina patted her chest where Rhys shot. She peeled off the bullet-proof vest, now soaked. She tossed it into the bay. The bullet was still lodged inside. The bullet hadn't killed Katarina; it had only propelled her backward into the river. Katarina looked around. This was 100GL. She couldn't stay here. They would search for her body here. She had to get somewhere far. Perhaps an outlying district. Key East was out of the question. They were still investigating David's murder. Despite everything, Katarina now had two goals. First, assume total control of the Gingerbread Empire. But second, to cut down everyone who had stood in her way. Past present and future. Starting with Gallifreyan, Rhys, and Niall. Production Concept The purpose of this episode was to explore Katarina's survival. The best way to do that was to maintain Katarina's villainous tendencies and use a new setting. The original idea to use a different Gingerbread House for each episode applied here, though the idea itself was later cut. Trivia *Ineva Tubuldume is a play on words for "inevitable doom." She is another character whose name reflects their fate. Other examples include Yousef Impal, David Normalife, and Oliver Bakstab. Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes